My Life It's You
by sora san-san
Summary: "aku menyukaimu" ucapku padanya./warning:Yaoi,Shou-ai, newbe.RnR please DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**My life it's you**

**By: sora-san**

**Chap 1**

**Disclaimer **

**Warning: Shou-ai,YAOI,abal,gaje,typo(s), .el.**

A/N: ini fic pertama saya dan baru sanggup ngetik segini mohon dimaklumi.

Ini pun masih coba-coba. ^^'

~happy reading~

**~Naruto POV~**

Hanya satu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan.

"aku menyukaimu"ucapku padanya yang kini hanya diam. Mungkin dia masih syok atas kata-kata ku barusa.

Yah akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata itu juga. Kata yang menjelaskan tentang perasaan ku terhadapnya. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku miliki terhadapnya. Kenapa tidak boleh? Jawabannya adalah karena dia Laki-laki begitupun aku.

Yahh dia adalah teman sekelas ku,aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan nya. Aku melihatnya di taman kota sebelum aku masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengannya. Di a sedang berdiri di depan pohon sakura yang ada di sana,entah apa yang dilihatnya atau yang sedang dia pikirkan.

Aku hanya melihat dia menatap sendu ke arah pohon sakura itu. Terpaan angin membuat pohon sakura itu harus melepas beberapa kelopak bunga berwarna pink menawan itu, dan aku sangat terkejut melihat orang yang sedari tadi aku perhatikan, dia….sangat indah! Rambut hitamnya tampak sedikit berantakan akibat terpaan angin tadi, dan aku baru lihat sinar matanya yang begitu hitam kelam. Sangat menawan!

Aku tak menyangka setelah hari itu aku masih bisa bertemu lagi dengannya . yahh seperti yang aku ceritakan tadi. Aku masuk disekolah yang sama bahkan di kelas yang sama. Disitulah aku mengenalnya. Namaya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan siapa aku? Aku…Namikaze Naruto. Banyak gossip yang aku dengar tentangnya di sekolah ini. Termasuk tentang keluarganya yang terbunuh oleh sekelompok perampok yang sedang menjarah rumahnya saat itu.

Aku menatapnya lekat "maaf…a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakkan itu,tapi..aku tak dapat menahannya lagi…". Jeda sesaat . "aku tak memaksamu untuk membalasnya. Aku hanya ingin mengluarkan rasa yang selalu membuatku sulit untuk tidur". Lanjutku.

"aku…tak tau apa yang aku rasakan terhapmu. Tapi… aku tak mau hidup dalam kesendirian lagi,naruto."ucapnya. akhirnya dia bersuara. "aku tak mau kehilangan kau disisiku, entah itu sebagai teman atau kekasih. Aku hanya ingi kau selalu ada bersamaku."

Mataku melebar tak percaya. Dia…dia tidak marah ataupun menolak ku. Ya Tuhan…. Aku sangat bahagia. Walupun dia tidak membalas perasaan ku ,setidaknya dia ingin aku ada untuk nya.

" Ya!, aku berjanji akan slalu ada untukmu,berada di sisimu. Haahhhh!…..Aku sangat lega sekarang . Terimakasih, Sasuke!." Kataku sambil senyum manis kepadanya.

Ya ! itu pasti. Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu,berada di sisi mu,sampai kapanpun.

**Tbc**

Next ot not?

Please RnR

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

**My life it's you**

**By: sora-san**

**Chap 2**

**Disclaimer **

**Warning: Shou-ai,YAOI,abal,gaje,typo(s), .el.**

~Happy reding ^^ ~

**~Naruto POV~**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman bermain. Kalian pasti bertanya sedang apa aku disana? Dan jawabanku adalah, aku sedang kencan. Haahh~…kalian pasti tidak akan percaya. Memang sih sebenarnaya aku dan Sasuke sedang jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Walau bagi Sasuke hanya sekedar bermain, tapi tetap saja bagiku ini adalah kencan pertama ku dengan Sasuke.

"Sedang apa Dobe?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Kami sedang istirahat di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman bermain. Sasuke baru kembali dengan 2 buah botol minuman bersoda.

"Ahh..Teme. tidak aku hanya sedang berpikir. Apakah yang sedang kita lakukan ini adalah kencan? Hehe.. lupakan saja. Aku hanya…"

"Kau bisa anggap seperti itu jika kau mau!." Potong Sasuke.

"Ehhh! Kau serius?" tanyaku tidak percaya. "Ya tak masalah buatku. Lagi pula.." Aku melihatnya menunduk. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia bicarakan.

"Lagi pula apa, Sasuke?" Tanya ku penasaran dengan perkataan nya yang belum selesai.

"lagi pula a-aku ingin bilang ka-kalau aku juga menyukaimu." Lanjutnya dengan malu-malu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku hanya diam masih mencerna apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Mulutku menganga dan bola mataku membesar.

"Jangan memasang muka seperti itu Dobe!." Ujarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau tiidak sedang bercanda kan Teme?" Tanyaku memastikan bahwa Sasuke tidak sedang mabuk atau kepalanya tidak terbentur tembok dan sebagainya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Untuk apa aku main –main tentang masalah ini,Dobe!" Balasnya sambil merengut karena kesal.

"HOREEE!" teriakku sambil langsung memeluk Sang Uchiha terakhir itu. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku tidak akan lupa tentang hari ini. Aku jamin itu.

"DO-DOBEEE! Berhenti memeluku. Kau tidak lihat kita sedang berada di mana?." Ujarnya sedikit membentak. Aku melepaskan pelukan ku dan aku melihatnya menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya. Ya tuhan.. dia manis sekali.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku sangat senang sekali." Ucap ku padanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan kemana lagi setelah ini Teme?." Tanyaku Sasuke pipinya masih sedikit merona.

"Kita pulang saja Dobe. Lagipula kita punya tugas sekolah yang harus dikumpulkan besok." Katanya sambil berjalan meninggalkan ku. "Heii..tunggu aku Sasuke!." Ujarku sambil sedikit berlari mengejarnya.

~skip Time~

~Esoknya Di Sekolah~

Greeekk!

"OHAYOO!" Teriakku sambil memasuki kelas.

BLETAK "Berisik Naruto" ucap Sakura sambil memukul kepalaku. Gadis berambut pink ini selau seperti ini setiap aku masuk kelas.

"I-ittai Sakura-chan~." Rengek ku. Aku pun menuju tempat duduk ku. "O-ohayou n-Naruto-kun" Sapa seorang gadis bernama sangat cantik dan anggun. "Ah.. Hinata-chan. Selamt pagi." Ucapku membalas sapaan nya. Tidak lupa dengan memberikan cengiran khas ku, hehee.

"Hoii… naruto! Apa kau sedah mengerjakan tugas dari Asuma sensei?" Kiba menghampiri ku. Aku yang tahu maksudnya lansung mengeluarkan buku ku dan memberikannya pada pemuda pencinta anjing itu.

"Wahh.. Kau memeng selalu mengerti aku ya Naruto." Katanya sambil berlalu menuju bangkunya untuk menyalin tugas ku. "Hahh~ semua orang juga tau maksudmu itu Kiba. Kenapa sih kau tidak mengrjakan tugas itu di rumah?" tanyaku padanya. Kiba memang paling sering menyalin pekerjaan ruamh dari ku atau pun Shikamaru teman sebangku nya. Tapi hari ini dia tidak minta bantuan Shikamaru mungkin karena orang yang dimaksud sedang tertidur pulas dan tak ingin diganggu.

"Ehh.. Sakura-chan, si Teme kemana? Tumben dia belum datang jam segini?" Tanya ku pada Sakura.

"Ahh.. dia sedang di pergi ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah tadi, entah ada masalah apa. Lagi pula dia kan ketua Osis. Pasti sedang ada hal penting hingga kepala sekolah memanggilnya."

"Ah! Begitu ya." gumam ku pelan.

~**End Naruto Pov**~

Di Suatu Tempat

**~Normal POV~**

"Iruka bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Apa dia sehat?" Tanya seseorang yang sudah terkesan dewasa pada seseorang yang sedang ia telepon. "Ahh baiklah kalu begitu. Jangan beritau dia kalu aku akan pulang besok. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya." Lanjutnya.

"Yaa.. Sampai jumpa." Pria dewasa itu mengahiri teleponnya. Lalu dia duduk di kursi dengan papan nama bertuliskan DIREKTUR di mejanya.

Namikaze senior itu membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah foto. Foto seorang wanita cantik dan anggun. Sangat terlihat menawan dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas.

"Naruto pasti akan menyukai gadis pilihanku." Ucapnya denga senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

**Tbc**

**Balas review:**

**Iria-san**: maksih sudah menympatkan membaca fic ini#bungkuk2.

**Crimson Fruit** : makasih buat masukannya, Sangat membantu. Maklum klo jadi reader sih udah dri kelas 2 sma tapi kalo buat nulis cerita baru sekarang..hehehe!  
arigatouu!

**Raitan Namikaze**: yang minta lanjut. Ini sudah update. arigatou sudah mampir ^^

a/n:

terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca karyaku. Mohon review yang membangun dari para senpai. Maklum ini fic pertama ku. Jadi aku minta masukan dari kalian para senpai.

Arigatou #bungkuk-bungkuk

Sora-san


	3. Chapter 3

**My life it's you**

**By: sora-san**

**Chap 3**

**Disclaimer **

**Warning: Shou-ai,YAOI,abal,gaje,typo(s),EYD berantakan, .el.**

~**Bandara Narita**~

Seorang pria dewasa yang terlihat sangat menawan meskipun sudah berkepala empat tampak sedang menunggu seseorang sambil melihat ke layar handphone nya. Tak sedikit orang yang meliriknya ketika mel ewatinya. Yahh… Pesona seorang Namikaze memang sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Like father like son! Mungkin kata itu cukup untuk menggambaran sosok Namikaze senior ini, melihat sang anak aka Namikaze Naruto sama seperti ayahnya yang selalu dapat menarik semua perhatin orang disekitarnya.

Tampak dari arah luar seorang lelaki yang mungkin umurnya dibawah Sang Namikaze senior menghampirinya.

" Maaf saya sedikit terlambat, Namikaze-Sama!" Tuturnya pada Sang Namikaze Senior. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Iruka yang bertugas untuk menjemput Sang Namikaze.

"Ahh.. Tidak apa Iruka, jangan canggung begitu. Seperti bukan kau saja" sahut Minato menanggapi Iruka.

Lalu keduanya pun segera pergi meninggalkan bandara menuju kediaman Namikaze.

~**Disekolah**~

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Para murid berbondong-bondong menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Termasuk pasangan utama kita.

"Teme" Panggil Naruto pada sang kekasih sambil memakan ramen yang baru dia pesan.

"Hn"

"Apa kau ada acara pulang sekolah nanti?" Tanyanya pada Sang Kekasih.

"Tidak ada, kenapa?" Jawab Sasuke kali ini sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah kita jalan yah?" Ajak Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah kebal dengan sikap Sasuke yang terlalu dingin. Yah walaupun terhadap Naruto yang sekarang adalah kekasihnya, tapi itu tidak membuat sifat Sasuke berubah. Mungkin sifat Sasuke hanya akan berubah pada saat dia di atas kasur dengan Naruto yang berada di atasnya. Sayangnya tidak akan ada adegan seperti itu karena ini bukan rate M. OKe, back to story.

_**~skip time~**_

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Seperti yang direncanakan, Sasuke dan Naruto hendak pergi bersama dengan Sasuke. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Namun raut wajah Naruto tampak terkejut saat dia melihat sebuah mobil BMW berwarna silver yang dia tahu persis siapa yang berda di dalamnya.

Dengan ragu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mobil mewah itu mendahului Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu sedikit mengerenyitkan alisnya sambil menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang mengamati orang yang berada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Ayah? K-kenapa ayah bisa ada di sini? Kapan ayah pulang? Dan kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau Ayah akan pulang?" Cecar Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya dan jangan lupakan raut wajah Naruto yang terkejut setelah melihat orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Ayahnya kini berada di hadapannya.

Sang Ayah hanya tersenyum. "Masuklah! Kita bahas di rumah saja." Ujar Minato.  
"Ta-tapi a-aku.. hahh baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto dengan berat hati karena rencananya dengan Sang kekasih harus batal.

Naruto pun berjalan kearah Sasuke. "Emm Teme sepertinya acara kita batal, tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto ragu. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak untuk membatalkannya karena Naruto sendirilah yang mengajaknya terlebilh dahulu.

"Hn. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Ayahku tiba-tiba saja datang menjemput ku. Maaf yah 'Suke! Oh ya, Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto bermaksud untuk mengantar Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku akan minta jemput Kakashi. Jadi urungkan saja niatmu untuk mengantarkaan ku itu!" Ujar Sasuke yang sepertinya tahu niat kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan yah 'Suke…" Ucap Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke. "Aku menyayangi mu. Kau tahu itu kan 'Suke?!" Kata itu keluar dari mulut Naruto begitu saja. Dan dengan santainya Naruto berlalu menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi lalu memasukinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tenang saja! Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya terdapat semburat merah yang sedang mati-matian dia hilangkan. "Ceh! Dasar Dobe." Ujarnya entah pada siapa. Lalu dia mengeluarkan handphonenya bermaksud menelepon Kakashi. Namun sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat karena sekarang dia melihat sebuah mobil yang Sasuke kenali itu adalah mobil yang selalu di pakai Kakashi untuk mengantar jemputnya.

Seseorang dengan perawakan berbadan tegap, tinggi,berambut putih mencuat ke atas dan memakai masker itu keluar dari mobil itu. Sasuke pun langsung menghampiri Kakashi. Sasuke sedikit bingung biasanya Kakashi akan menjemputnya setelah dia meneleponnya. Tapi Sasuke kan belum menelepon.

"Kakashi" Ucap Sasuke menatap bingung pada Sang Sopir.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku menjrmputmu tiba-tiba. Ada hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Naiklah kita bicara di rumah." Ucap Kakashi yang hanya membuka kaca mobilnya saja.

Tanpa bicara apapun Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibawa Kakashi. Segala pertanyaannya dia simpan dulu. Toh dia akan tau setelah sampi rumah. Semenjak orang tua sasuke meninggal, Kakashi adalah orang yang selalu menjaganya dan menjadi wali dari Sasuke. Mobil terus melaju hingga sekarang memasuki pekarangan rumah yang lumayan luas.

Skip time

~Sasuke POV~

Aku masih terdiam di kamar sambil merentangkan badanku yang rasanya sangatlelah sekali. Setelah pembicaraan dengan Kakashi tadi, entah kenapa otak ku yang cerdas menjadi seperti orang bodoh. Mungkin aku sudah tertular si Dobe itu, ck.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto? aku harus bagaimana?"

AAARRRHH! Otak ku benar-benar pusing dengan semua masalah ini. Besok aku harus memberitahunya.

**Ditempat lain**

"A-apa? Tidak ayah aku tidak mau!" terdengar teriakan dari sebuah ruangan di salah satu rumah itu.

"Kau harus mau Naruto, memangnya apa alasan mu menolak pemintaan ayah?" Ujar Minato sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

"KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU BERTUNANGAN DENGAN ORANG YANG SAMA SEKALI BELUM AKU KENAL!" Teriak Naruto makin keras karena tidak bias menahan emosinya.

'Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menikah dengan siapapun, kecuali Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar perjodohan ini tidak terjadi.' Batin Naruto.

Sejak pulang dari sekolah Naruto dan Ayahnya langsung memasuki ruang kerja Sang Ayah. Dan sejak satu jam yang lalu suasana didalamnya semakin tidak mengenakan. Minato yang tetap bersikukuh untuk menyuruh anaknya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihannya, dan Naruto yang menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sang Ayah. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan gadis itu,Naruto. Persiapkan dirimu. Karena minggu depan kita akan berkunjung ke kediamannya. Dan ayah tidak ingin ada penolakan. Sekarang kau boleh keluar." Ujar minato agak tenang karena sudah bias menguasai emosinya.

Menatap nyalang kearah Sang ayah sejenak lalu kemudian dia berbalik menuju pintu.

BLAM!

Pintu ditutup dengan sangat kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

Dan satu hari terlewati dengan suasana hati yang tak mengenakan bagi Naruto.

_**~skip time~**_

Pagi harinya Naruto keluar kamar lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Melewati meja makan dimana Sang ayah sedang sarapan.

"Aku berangkat sekarang." Ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Tidak sarapan dulu dengan ayah, Naruto?" Tanya Minato menatap anaknya.

"Aku sarapan disekolah saja." Lalu Naruto segera berlalu dari hadapan Minato. Dia masih enggan berbicara dengan ayahnya. Karena itu akan mengingatkannya pada pembicaraannya dengan Sang ayah kemarin sore.

Tidak seperti Naruto biasanya yang selalu berteriak ketika memasuki kelas. Hari ini dia memasuki kelas dengan lesu, dan kepala yang ditekuk. Dalam otaknya dia terus berfikir tentang pembicaraanya dengan ayahnya, dan juga memikirkan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto memasuki kelas tanpa suara merasa heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu. Lalu kemudian Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang sudah berada di tempat duduknya.

"Ohayo, Naruto. Kenapa kau tampak tak besemangat hari ini?" Sapa Kiba sekaligus bertanya.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Naruto. Sepertinya dia tidak mendengar Kiba.

"WOYY, NARUTO!" Teriak Kiba yang sedikit kesal karena diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto pun terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan dari sampingnya. Dan siap memberikan Death Glerr nya pada siapapun yang telah membuatnya hampir jantungan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIBA?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang menyeramkan membuat kiba meneguk ludahnya paksa.

'G-gawat sepetinya dia sedang bad mood. Bisa mati aku kalau berusan dengan Naruto yang sedang marah". Batin Kiba sedikit gemetar.

"Ma-maaf Naruto, habis kau sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ku". Ujar Kiba sedikit terbata.

"Hhh,, maaf Kiba mood ku sedang buruk sekarang." Ucap Naruto pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kursi ku saja." Ucap kiba sambil besiap untuk pergi dari bangku sebelah Naruto.

Namun gerakan Kiba tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Lalu kembali menatap sahabatnya.

"Naruto, jika kau ada masalah ceritakanlah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kiba, membalas senyum KIba sambil berkata "Aku akan mengatakannya jika suda saatnya, Kiba."

Dan Kiba pun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursinya.

Lima menit sebelum bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan nafas sedikit terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya menuju pipi, dagu, leher dan hilang diantara baju segaram yang Sasuke kenakan.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut meneguk ludahnya. Tidak tahan melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang sangat seksi dimata Naruto.

'SHIT' umpat Naruto dalam hati karena hampir tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju arah Naruto dan duduk dikursi yang berada di samping Naruto yang tadi sempat ditempati oleh Kiba.

"Tumben sekali kau telat, Teme?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit mengejek

"Urusai!" jawab Sasuke singkat sambil masih mengatur nafasnya.

Naruto mendekatkan bibinya pada telinga Sasuke.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Kedaan mu sekarang ini sangat seksi sekali, aku jadi 'ingin'" bisik Naruto pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Sasuke.

JIITTTT

Dengan reflex Sasuke mengijak kaki Naruto.

"I-ittai". Pekik Naruto menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang kesal dengan perkataan Naruto tadi yang sukses membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

Dan pelajaran pertama pun dimulai ketika Kurenai Sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

_**~skip time~**_

Di atap sekolah Naruto dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Hanya diam dan saling berdekatan untuk merasakan keberadaan orang yang ada disampingnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Naruto/Sasuke" Ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"kau duluan, 'Suke." ujar Naruto.

"Naru, aku… aku akan pindah sekolah minggu depan" .

**TBC**

**Author Note:**

Minaaaa… sora bener-bener minta maaf karena apdetannya yang sangat rumit untuk diceritakan alasannya. Mungkin kata "SIBUK" untuk mewakili kata-kata yang lain.

Sora beterima kasih pada reader sekalian yang sudah mau mampir untuk membaca dan meriview fic buatan ku yang super gaje ini. Mungkin ceritanya terlihat pasaran, tapi ini hasih mengetik jari-jari ku

Semoga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini sampai tamat ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

My life it's you

By: sora-san

Chap 1

Disclaimer

Warning: Shou-ai,YAOI,abal,gaje,typo(s), .el.

A/N: Gomenasai,,, kalo fic ini terlalu lama updatenya. Selain karena kerjaan di duta banyak q juga sedikit bingung mau dibawa kemana ceitanya. Dan khusus chap ini full romace NaruSasu. RnR please ^^

Special for Sasuke B'day

Balas review:

**Guest**: ini udah lanjut. Maaf lama ^_^'

**GerhardGeMi** :ini NaruSasu. Terimakasih sudah mampir ^_^

**Sora asagi** : ini lanjutannya, gomen kalo lama

**Dee chan-tik**: ini sudah lanjut. ^^

Terimakasih semuanya sudah mau mampir di fic ini. Arigato ^^

**~happy reading~**

Ciiitt-ciiiittt

"Engh"

Naruto masih terbaring diatas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tak lama kemudian matanya terbuka menampakkan warna biru yang menyaingi warna langit. Dengan malas dia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah tiga puluh menit lamanya pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah rapi dengan pakaian yang terlihat santai namun tetap terlihat rapi dan tetap membuatnya terlihat menawan.

Menggunakan kaos berwarna hitam dibalut dengan jaket berwarna merah menyala semakin membuatnya terihat berbeda. Ditambah dia menggunakan jeans bewarna biru donker yang tidak terlalu ketat dan rambut yang dibiarkan berantakan menambah kesan manly pada dirinya. Tak lupa menggunakan sepatu kets berwarna senada dengan jeansnya. Diambilnya ponsel yang diletakkan di atas kasur, mencari kontak seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi?" Tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"…"

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya lagi.

"…"

"baiklah, aku kenasa sekarang yah, 'Suke. Jaa."

Yup, yang ditelepon oleh Namikaze sulung adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jika ada yang bertanya apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke? Jawabannya tentu saja KENCAN. Jika kalian tidak tahu hari ini hari apa. Tentu saja hari ini hari Sabtu. Waktu yang pas untuk berkencan bukan?

Bruuummmm!

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna oranye kemerahan bercorak hitam memasuki kawasan kediaman uchiha yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tidak juga terlalu kecil. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Sasuke dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Menggunakan kaos berwarna putih berbahan tipis dan dibalut dengan kemeja biru bergaris yang bagian lengannya digulung sampai sikut. Ditambah celana jeans yang sama dengan Naruto yang tidak terlalu ketat dan sepatu yang senada dengan kemejanya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai Naruto.

"Ohayo, Suke. Kau sangat manis sekaligus tampan hari ini." Ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hn. Ohayo." Balas Sasuke sambil tesenyum kecil.

"Baiklah! Kita berangkat sekarang!." Ujar Naruto besemangat.

Dan mobil sport mewah itu pun meluncur pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha. Didalam mobil keduanya terlihat saling diam. Tidak banyak pembicaraan yang terjadi. Tapi tak dipungkiri hati keduanya sedang senang. Walaupun kini mereka tengah menghadapi masalah yang besar, tapi keduanya tidak mau membahasnya sekarang. Dan memutuskan untuk menikmati kencan mereka hari ini.

Jarak dari rumah Sasuke ke taman bermain Konoha tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu tiga puluh menit. Setelah memarkirkan kendaraanya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengantri untuk beli tiket masuk. Setelah mendapatkan tiket, keduanya memasuki kawasan Taman Bermain Konoha.

"Sasuke ayo kita kesana.!" Tunjuk Naruto ke salah satu permainan.

"Tidak. Itu untuk anak kecil." Tilak sasuke setelah tau yang ditunjuk Naruto adalah Komidi putar.

"Hey, kau mau kemana Suke?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengejar Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

Keduanya berhenti didepan salah satu permainan disana. Naruto membulatkan matanya lalu melirik Sasuke yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk naik wahana didepan sana kan, Suke?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang meneguk ludahnya paksa.

"Hn. Kalau kau takut tidak usah ikut. Kau tunggu saja disini." Ujar sasuke. Namun Naruto tahu Sasuke sedang mengejeknya.

" Huh! Siapa takut. Ayo!" Ujar Naruto lantang.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengukti dari belakang.

Permainan yang ditunjuk oleh Sasuke adalah Roler Coaster. Bisa ditebak Naruto yang terlihat ketakutan dan berteriak sangat kencang dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang bolak-balik ketoilet untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ini, minumlah. Kita istirahat dulu." Kata sasuke sambil memberikan minuman soda untuk Naruto.

"Hahh! Rasanya aku tak mau lagi naik permainan itu." Ujat Naruto yang keadannya sudah mulai membaik.

"Salah sendiri memaksakan diri. Aku kan tadi sudah memperingatimu di awal." Cecar Sasuke.

"Sudah ayo kita cari makan dulu setelah itu kita lanjutkan lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak memandangi tangan Naruto yang terulur ke arahnya. Lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto. Keduanya melanjutkan kencan mereka. Mencari makan siang lalu menaiki wahana-wahana di taman bermain. Dari mulai wahana yang menegangkan sampai wahana untuk anak-anak.

Keduannya terlhat bahagia. Naruto yang selalu tersenyum saat dia berhasil membuat Sasuke kesal karena mukanya dikotori oleh eskrim saat keduanya tengah menikmati eskrim. Sasuke tak mau kalah dia kemudian mendiamkan Naruto, hingga Naruto kelabakan karena Sasuke marah. Dan ketika Naruto meminta maaf yang kesekian kalinya saat itulah Sasuke sengaja mengoleskan eskrimnya ke wajah Naruto.

Tak mau kena marah Naruto, Sasuke pun dengan sigap langsung lari menghindari amukan sang Namikaze Junior. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menaiki kincir angin. Keduanya terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Sasuke, kemarilah!" Pinta Naruto. Tanpa disuruh dua kali. Sasuke pun mendekti Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke. Lalu mengecupnya. Sasuke hanya menunduk tak mau wajahnya yang pasti merah padam terlihat oleh Naruto.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi besok, ingatlah selalu. Bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, kau mengerti?" Ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Aku mengerti. Aku juga… mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyamankan duduknya disamping Naruto.

Perlahan tangan Naruto mengusap pipi Sasuke lalu keduanya saling mendekatkan diri. Kamudian jarak diantara mereka pun perlahan menghilang membuat keduanya beradu dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut, hangat dan dalam.

Lama keduanya diposisi seperti itu, hingga kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk memisahkan jarak keduanya. Setelahnya mereka masih diam membisu hingga putaran kincir angin berhenti tanda waktu mereka habis.

Hari pun sudah sore, langit senja sudah terlihat. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun ternyata keduanya tidak pulang kekediaman masing-masing. Melainkan kesebuah hotel yang tak jauh dari Taman Konoha. Mereka ingin menghabiskan malam ini berdua, karena besok semuanya akan berubah.

Keduanya memasuki sebua kamar di lantai lima dengan no kamar 207. Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat canggung ketika sudah memasuki kamar hotel. Sampai akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

**Skip time**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9.00 pm . Keduanya tengah berbaring diatas tempat tidur saling membagi kehangatan dimalam yang mulai terasa dingin. Tidak ada keraguan dimata mereka. Keduanya ingin saling memiliki. Ingin menjadi yang pertama yang memberikan kengahangatan pada kekasihnya tangan yang saling menjamah dan bibir yang saling berpagut mencari suara-suara yang mampu membangkitkan hasrat terdengar dari keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka melebur menjadi satu kesatuan. Menuju tempat yang asing bagi keduanya.

Dan mareka terus melakukannya hingga keduanya mencapai batas. Dan terlelap. Tanpa peduli apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Karena mereka yakin ikatan diantara mereka tak akan pernah putus. Biarlah mereka mereka menikmati kebersamaan yang mungkin tak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi untuk jangka waktu yang sangat lama.

**TBC**


End file.
